


Sharing

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [13]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Everyone was a progeny once.1298 AE





	Sharing

Crisp morning air brushes over Simmot’s face, the benefit of an open air house, and she sits up with a yawn. Head pounding from lack of sleep and too early mornings, she reaches her arms up, groaning at the burn of stretching muscles. Quiet snuffles draws her attention to her son’s hammock.

Torrp lays almost rigid against one side of the bed, arms and legs held straight. Plastered against his side is Cirruel, her new daughter. She grips Torrp like a lifeline, head pillowed by his no doubt uncomfortably bony shoulder.

Simmot takes a blanket off of her bed, and spreads it over the two. When she steps back, Torrp’s eyes are blinking open. For a moment, she has to rid herself of old familiarity at the colour, because that person is gone. She presses a palm to his bare head with a smile, and he goes back to sleep.


End file.
